Eternally Lost Thoughts
by Mondai Senshi
Summary: Ryouga's headed back to Nerima by train [ It'd take a few years by foot ] And has plenty of time to think. Rated for suggestive diologue at the end scene. [ Finished one shot, questionable quality ]


Eternally Lost Thoughts  
By DTT  
Includes other languages in some places... I'll tell you what they all mean at the end. If you're curious, just check the bottom of the page.  
  
-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-  
  
"So where are we, anyways?" Ryouga found himself on a train somewhere in Asia between China and Japan, he really couldn't tell anymore. He was asking the old woman next to him, but she just looked at him and muttered something in Chinese. Ryouga sighed and stared at whatever was in front of him.  
  
Before too much longer the woman got off and a younger girl got on, taking her place. Ryouga tried his luck. "You wouldn't be able to tell me where we are?"  
  
"W-where? ??? ??? ????" She smiled. "??? Pyonggang ?? ???."  
  
Ryouga blinked. "Is that in Korea?"  
  
She said, "Korea."  
  
"North or South?"  
  
The girl thought for a little while. "Nort?"  
  
"Figures," Ryouga grumbled. He lay back in the seat and dropped his head on the plastic seat back. A girl came by pushing a refreshment cart. When she saw Ryouga she paused. "¿usted tienen gusto de algo de té?"  
  
Ryouga looked up at her. "What?"  
  
She went red. "Oops. Sorry. Would you like some tea?"  
  
"No thanks," Ryouga said, turning out his pockets.  
  
"It's on the house!"  
  
Ryouga thought about this for a minute. "Okay, I guess. But why are you offering me tea?"  
  
"I dunno, Ryouga, I just thought you could use some. You look lost."  
  
Ryouga grinned. "Yeah, maybe I am lost, but I've been worse off-- Hey, wait..." He looked at the girl again. "I didn't tell you my name..."  
  
The girl went pale, this time. "Well... I saw it on your bag!"  
  
"Oh, okay." The girl sighed, relieved that he didn't notice he had no bags. Ryouga continued. "I've been worse off plenty of times before. I've even been caught somewhere in America."  
  
"Yeah, that's no fun. They worry too much about modesty, censoring, all that crap."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Well, I hope you get to Neri-- Er... Wherever you're going without any more problems."  
  
"Thanks." She pushed her cart away without another word, and Ryouga was left to fend for himself.  
  
Ryouga sighed and got the sensitive look that showed he was thinking about Akane. "I wonder if she misses me. No, who am I kidding, she hardly knows I exist. Except for being her pet pig. If only she knew... No, then she'd hate me forever." He crossed his arms on his legs and rested his head in his arms. "I wish I didn't have this stupid curse."  
  
The door at the end of the car flew open and a red-headed girl burst through. "JE DOIS AVOIR RYOUGA!!! DEVO AVERLO!!!!"  
  
The girl who had the refreshment cart earlier held her back. "Mantenha-o para baixo! Er kennt nicht uns weiß, wem er ist!"  
  
Ryouga stared at the two after hearing his name. The girls found themselves feeling very foolish, and the girl from before pulled the redhead away kicking and screaming.  
  
Ryouga blinked a few times before he let his mind run away at a thousand thoughts a second. Curse, pig, sorrow, depression... His palms started to sweat lightly as he noticed the aura growing around himself. He then calmed down. That would have been a pretty big ShiShi Hokudan blast. He thought about all his fights with Ranma. His one weakness, his own insecurity and depression, was used as a weapon. He fealt like he'd been doing something horribly wrong. Maybe it's not such a good idea to go around blowing things up when you're mad. Maybe.  
  
Still... Every fight... He saw Akane trying to break them up, asking Ranma if he was okay. Xain Pu and Ukyou doing the same. 'And they call me the pig...' Ryouga thought about Akari, then. It wasn't so bad with her. She liked P-chan. But then, maybe a bit too much. It was never about 'Ryouga' with her. It was always 'P-Chan' this and 'P-chan' that. Liking his abnormality wasn't much better than not knowing about it. Either way he lost.  
  
And then there was Ukyou. She was one of the tomboys, but probably the cutest of them. Being raised in an all-boy's school didn't seem to do much damage, she still acted pretty femanine sometimes. He wondered why Ukyou treated him so nicely. She was obviously head-over-heels for Ranma, just like half the girls in Nerima. Not to mention the way she teased him all the time, and didn't seem to mind his feelings for Akane. 'But why is she so nice to me? Does she think of me as an ally, a friend, or more?'  
  
A woman down near the end of the car set her little boy down, giving him a chance to stretch his legs. The train had gone underground, now, to reach Japan, which was further proved by the woman's calling her child back in fluent Japanese. Of course, little kids never listen. The boy came up to Ryouga and looked at him for a little while, then at his umbrella. He ran his hand down it slowly, then tried to pick it up. Ryouga smiled.  
  
"Here," he said, helping him raise it off the seat. The boy's eyes went wide for a minute before he burst out in joyful laughter. His mother came up behind him and scooped him up. "Gomennasai..." She walked away and quickly sat down again, the little boy kicking and pouting.  
  
Within a couple minutes, a guy two seats away from Ryouga leapt to his feet screaming and complaining that someone spilled hot cofee on him. Ryouga kept thinking. Maybe Ukyou was the right girl for him. All this time chasing Akane and she hadn't even noticed. Just then the guy with the cofee stain on his shirt bumped the guy beside Ryouga, and his cup of cold water splashed out. P-Chan squealed indignantly.  
  
****  
  
"Did you hear a pig?" JessieHeart asked in fluent Japanese, this time.  
  
"Course not," DTT mumbled, still upset about the guy who seemed to like the blond stewardess. "You're going nuts again."  
  
"Going? I think that's an understatement."  
  
"Yeah... Whatever..."  
  
"I think I'll write a fic about this."  
  
"No way! I'm the one who's having an aweful time, I get to write the fic!"  
  
"Okay!" JessieHeart smiled cheerfully.  
  
-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-  
  
Okay, DTT gets carried away sometimes. This is probably a 1-time fic that I don't plan on making a second chapter to. Either way, the fear of reading something as off-the-wall as this should keep you away from my stories for a while. And I'll get back to Millenium Tours again, soon. Promise.  
JH: Your fingers are crossed.  
DTT: Taddle tail.  
  
-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-  
  
Definitions of the random different languages:  
??? ??? ??? - Where are we?  
??? Pyonggang ?? ??? - We're in Pyonggang.  
Pyonggang - A city in North Korea.  
¿usted tienen gusto de algo de té? - Would you like some tea?  
JE DOIS AVOIR RYOUGA!!! - I MUST HAVE RYOUGA!!!  
DEVO AVERLO!!!! - I MUST HAVE HIM!!!!  
Mantenha-o para baixo! - Keep it down!  
Er kennt nicht uns weiß, wem er ist! - He doesn't know we know him! 


End file.
